Made to Fight, Born to Slay
by amzer
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 ADDED 1-15-02!* Angel/Dark Angel Crossover. AU. Nearly two decades after the death of his love and his abandonment of the PTB, Angel is presented with a new task: the Next Slayer. But this one is different than the others before her.
1. Not Another Chance Encounter

Title: Made to Fight, Born to Slay  
  
Chapter: 1, Not Another Chance Encounter  
  
Author: Andra Marie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Drama, Action/Adventure  
  
AU: Buffy was never brought back by Willow. Angel never slept with Darla.  
  
Setting: About 20 years into the future, post-Pulse Seattle.  
  
Summary: Two decades after the death of his love, Angel is now faced with the new challenge of Max.  
  
Spoilers: Angel, seasons 1, 2, and the opening scene of Heartthrob.  
  
Dark Angel season 1, plus Designate This.  
  
A/N: An Angel/ Dark Angel crossover. Not really sure where this is going to go, but hopefully somewhere good. This first chapter is short, because I really need to work on my other fic, but I want to get the beginning out of the way.  
  
Email me with your feedback! angel_chic101@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback: This is a must! I will absolutely DIE without it!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The street was dark and empty. Not many people were ever out late at night; few could afford a taxi and the public transit ended hours ago. No, it wasn't the safest place to be at the moment, but then again, what was? Off in the distance sirens were blaring, probably just the sector police. The stench of garbage radiated from everywhere. Seattle was such a mess- he wasn't even sure why he came. The Pulse had devastated this city. A place once run by geeks with laptops and a Starbucks at every corner was now one of the poorest in the nation. Rebuilding was a slow process, one which Seattle appeared to have barely begun.  
  
He stopped suddenly.  
  
"What do you want?" He clenched his fist, preparing to fight.  
  
A small man in a dark trench coat that didn't quite fit him stepped out of the shadows and onto the street.  
  
"Well, Angel, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"I'm not exactly in the talking mood, Whistler."  
  
The last time he had seen Whistler was the first day he actually felt like he could do something. He had shown him his future love, then a naïve teenager who had no idea what the future had in store for her. He saw her first encounter with a vampire. She made him want to help- to make something of his eternity.  
  
"The name's Fallon, now. And you're never in the talking mood anyway. I'm here to help you Angel, again. Giving you what, a fourth or fifth chance?"  
  
"I don't need your help." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I believe you do. You turned you back on them, and they are willing to give you another shot. Be thankful."  
  
"Be thankful for what???? She died, and I wasn't there."  
  
Angel was screaming now in a fit of rage. He always got this way when he though about her and what happened to her. His love had died, and he wasn't there. She had saved him, and he couldn't save her. For some reason, he thought that the Powers that Be should have let him known. They should've given Cordelia a vision to let him know to be there, with her. Now she was gone forever, and he was stuck in this world, now torn into shambles.  
  
When Angel had come back from Tibet, he thought that he was better, maybe even ready to move on with his life. But after a few months, he knew he couldn't do it anymore; he couldn't keep fighting for a cause he wasn't even sure he believed in anymore. What was the point of fighting and to achieve his Shanshu when he didn't have her to share it with? Angel soon left L.A., and the entire continent for that matter. He spent the next eight years traveling the world- something he hadn't done for nearly a hundred years. It had all drastically changed since he had been there. When the Pulse hit in 2009, though, Angel came back to the States. He tried to find Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, and Fred, but it was fruitless. The world was in shambles, and it was easy for people to get lost in the shuffle.  
  
"Don't blame them for her death, Angel."  
  
Angel muttered something under his breath which Fallon didn't really care to know.  
  
"There is a new one, Angel."  
  
"A new slayer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's that have to do with me?"  
  
"It's got everything to do with you."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"This one is different. She's already stronger and a better fighter that any others. Her life is already torn. You can help her, guide her."  
  
"Haven't I heard that somewhere before? "  
  
"You still have a lot to gain, Angel. Meet me here tomorrow." Fallon threw a piece of paper at Angel. "If you're still strong enough."  
  
With that, Fallon left, leaving Angel standing on the street staring at the piece of paper at his feet. Angel picked it up slowly; it had an address on it, somewhere in Sector 8, he thought.  
  
If you're still strong enough.   
  
Buffy had one told him that being strong was fighting- it was hard, and it was everyday.  
  
Was he still strong enough? 


	2. A Dream is Not a Wish Your Heart Makes

Made to Fight, Born to Slay: Chapter 2  
  
'A Dream is Not a Wish Your Heart Makes'  
  
Spoilers: I suppose I should add "Bag'em" and "Proof of Purchase."  
  
But Alec doesn't make a deal with White, and Logan never found the Manticore doctor.  
  
Setting: The night after Chapter 1  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
Max rode around Seattle for what felt like ages, but was probably only an hour or two. She was sitting at stoplight, revving her Ninja, waiting for it to change, probably thinking more than she should. She was thinking of a dream that she just had, which is what caused her to be riding around at such an ungodly hour.  
  
All she saw in her dream were flashes of people's (or so she thought) faces. There was something wrong with them, though. Their eyes had an odd, yellow-ish tint and their eyes were sunken into the foreheads. They had strange teeth, almost fangs, like Joshua. It was like she was standing in the middle of a circle, spinning, and they just kept whizzing around her. The spinning got faster and faster, and Max tried to yell, but to no avail.  
  
There was something about the dream, though, that felt almost real. Max tried to shake the thought. The people must've been some kind of transgenics, she thought to herself.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of screaming coming from the street to her right.  
  
"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" She heard some woman yell.  
  
Max turned the corner on another badly lit street /aren't they all? / and found a woman being pressed up against the side of building by a larger, over-powering man. When he heard her motorcycle engine he immediately turned around.  
  
It was one of the people-or things, from her dream. She gave it a swift roundhouse kick with her left leg, causing him to fall back, away from the woman. She took off, running as fast as her heels would let her. Max thought she looked like a hooker, but that didn't matter.  
  
After he got over the shock of being kicked and regrouping, he tried to attack Max. He stuck out his right fist in an attempt to punch her in the face, but Max grabbed his arm and used it to flip him over top of her.  
  
She turned her around to face his back and scanned the back of his neck for a barcode.  
  
/If it isn't another transgenic, what is it? It doesn't seem to have any metal implants or anything. I don't want to hurt him-I want to know what he is. But if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's gonna get. /  
  
He soon spun around and tried to kick her legs out from under her, to which Max promptly jumped in the air. When she landed, she landed to good kicks in his chest, and he fell to the ground. A startled look came from his eyes.  
  
"You--- You're a----a--- slayer." He said as he quickly backed away from Max.  
  
"Sorry, think you've got the wrong girl." As Max spoke, it was already running down the street, away from Max.  
  
/What the hell was that? And what the hell is a Slayer? /  
  
Max got back on her bike and rode towards what she hoped to be her answers.  
  
/Logan will probably be up now, anyway. Up with Asha, working for her little group or radicals. They seem to be spending lots of nights together. /  
  
As Max rode out of view, Fallon and Angel stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"See Angel, aren't you glad she came?" he said, almost in an 'I told you so' tone.  
  
"Yeah, she fought well, but why didn't she stake him?"  
  
"Because she didn't know what it was. She fought something that she didn't know."  
  
"She doesn't know that she's the Slayer yet?"  
  
"No, she doesn't. She's a harder person to talk with than you. But she'll know, soon enough." Always illusive. He could dangle crumbs of information, but never tell you the whole story. It was up to you to handle the rest.  
  
"So you want me to help her." It was half question, half statement.  
  
He was finally coming around, willing to go back to fighting for the good team again.  
  
"That's pretty much the gist of it."  
  
"So how am I supposed to find her again?"  
  
/So I really am going to do this again. Go and help the Slayer, fight for the Powers that be. It seems that they at least have a niche cut out for me. 'The one who fights with the Slayer.' But I'm not going to fall in love with this one. I'm not going to fall in love again. /  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll find each other." Those were Fallon's parting words. He turned and walked away, leaving Angel alone. He had been alone a lot in the past years, but now he had a purpose. He had no idea, though, what his new purpose would bring for him.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Ma'am, there's a problem." The vampire that had run away from Max was now in his lair, the basement of an old, abandoned factory.  
  
"What is it?" A tall woman with short, sandy blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and an all-leather outfit on gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"There's a new Slayer."  
  
"Oh.. well then, she will just have to be dealt with, appropriately. Are you sure she's the Slayer? Last I heard, the Slayer was locked away in England. Had been for over twenty years.  
  
"Yes Ma'am. She fought well, better than any normal human could."  
  
"Well, her appearance won't change things. We've done it once, and we can do it again, with or without a Slayer." She seemed determined not to let the appearance of a new Slayer hinder her plans. No, they would go as scheduled.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I am so hoping I got this right. :-\  
  
If like what you've read, I can email you when it's updated (I saw someone else do this w/their fic and it's a good idea.). angel_chic101@hotmail.com or sleep_rox@email.com  
  
My fanfic site: http://expage.com/page/baff 


	3. I'm Real

Story: Made to Fight, Born to Slay

Title: I'm Real

Chapter: 3

A/N: Sorry it took me longer than expected to write this chapter, but now I'm back in school (ick) and don't have that much time. But I AM trying! Don't forget to leave a review, or I might forget to write a chapter! ;) Thanks to Darklight for some brainstorming help! 

http://expage.com/page/baff

angel_chic101@hotmail.com

__________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Logan." Max silently slipped into Logan's penthouse.

"Hey Max. I was just about to call you," Logan replied, his gaze never wavering from the computer screen in front of him. 

"Yeah? What about?" She walked over to the computer, trying to see what Logan was so transfixed on. 

/Maybe he wants to invite me to dinner.. or do something else 'together.' It's been a while since we've done anything like that.. since I ran out on him at dinner. /

"There have been a series of break-ins at an electronic store."

/Work. He wants to talk about work. / 

"So? That's not that unusual, is it?" People were always breaking into electronic stores, to sell the goods on the black market.

"Yeah, not really that out of the ordinary, except for what they stole."

Logan clicked on the computer screen and a list of the items stolen popped up on the computer screen. 

Max quickly read through the list, and an immediate alarm went off in her head. These items, if placed in the wrong hands, could do some serious damage. And with enough energy, you've got yourself an electro-magnetic charge strong enough to wipe out every electronic device from here to New York. Another Pulse. 

/Let me guess.. I'm supposed to stop the bad guys again. /

"Who's wanting to do the damage?" At least she needed to know who she was supposed to take out this time.

"Don't know yet.." Logan finally turned around in his chair to face Max.

"Oh." As bad as another Pulse would be, something inside her didn't completely and totally hate the idea. This would give her an advantage over the enemy, her Manticore training told her. With all of the confusion and panic, she could be lost in the shuffle again. They would have much bigger problems. Escape and Evade. But the better part of knew what kind of damage it would cause, and how many people it would hurt. Logan wouldn't have Eyes Only, and it probably eliminated all chances she had to find her mother. No one could truly afford to go through that again. 

"So why did you drop by?" Logan asked, interrupting Max's thoughts.

"I need a reason?" she said coyly, with a slight smile.

"Well.. no." Logan gave her a strange look and cocked his head sideways.

"Didn't think so, but I _do_ have a reason." She said, remembering why she came.

"I saw this guy attacking this woman on the street. There was something wrong with his face though, and he had,.. fangs."

"Like Joshua?" Logan thought that there was another transgenic on the loose.

"No it wasn't like Joshua. And I don't think it was a transgenic, either. I have never seen anything like it before. I think it was trying to _bite_ her." Max started pacing around the room, trying to think of she'd seen anything like that back in Manticore.

"You mean like a vampire?" Logan raised his eyebrows and gave Max a 'You Must be kidding me' look.

"A vampire?" 

/What the hell is a vampire? /

"Yeah, vampires are these mythological creatures. They supposedly bite people and feed off their blood." Logan wasn't surprised that Max had never heard of vampires. 

/I guess they probably don't give lessons in the occult back at Manticore. /

"What do you mean, 'supposedly?' " Max knew a lot, but she didn't understand about mythology and religion. She didn't understand why people put all their trust and faith into something that they had no proof even existed.

"I mean they're fake, fairy tales. People talk about them, but they don't really exist."

"I 'supposedly' don't exist." Max knew from experience not to disbelieve everything she hears. 

"Yeah, but that's different. That's science. We're talking about creatures who supposedly burn up in sunlight, and die from a stake through the heart."

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you could do a little research on it. I mean, it was probably just some psycho nut job with prosthetics, but you never know. Oh, and maybe something about a 'Slayer?' " Max said with a shrug.

" Yeah, I'll see what I can do." Max turned and headed for the door. "Oh, and Max- I found something about your mother." Max stopped dead in her tracks. Before he knew it, Max was back in the doorway.

/My mom? She wanted to keep me, but they took me away.. they took her away too. /

"What'd you find??" Max tried not to look as anxious as she felt inside. 

"Nothing big, but I thought you would want to know anyway. I found her first name. Faith."


	4. Faith, Or The Lack There Of

Title: Faith, or the Lack There Of  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Story: Made to Fight, Born to Slay  
  
FEEDBACK: I need it! PLEASE!!!  
  
Email: angel_chic101@hotmail.com  
  
My fanfic site: http://expage.com/page/baff  
  
A/N: It might be a while before I get a chapter after this up, because I have a really big plan for it. Plus, end of semester is this week and next and I am going to have 2 massive Honors Algebra 2 tests (a chapter, and a cumulative- ick). So, if I don't get another chapter up anytime soon, it's not because I abandoned this story. Blame it on school crap. Just think, if you really want to see another chapter soon, you can help me with my Math!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
/Faith. My mom's name is Faith. It seems kind of ironic.. .. Faith isn't exactly something I've had a lot of lately. I don't have my mom, Faith. I've never even seen her before. I wonder sometimes if she's still out there, or if she still wants me. I try to have faith- Faith in my relationship with Logan, faith that all of those I let escape have found a place in this world, faith that I'll make it though another day alive. I want to think that Logan and I can beat this thing. I want to think that there is a chance for us- out there somewhere. But out of all the things I've learned, one of the most important is no to get your hopes up. I mean, c'mon, be realistic. Everyone who was ever involved with Manticore is long gone by now, and rightfully so. I could never tell Logan that didn't think we'd ever be able to touch again, though. It would crush him. For a man who is always telling me to be careful, he sure is an eternal optimist at heart. He really believes he can make a difference in this world-and maybe he is.  
  
I wish I had that much purpose in my life that didn't involve a mess I had gotten myself into. But I don't. Sometimes I just want to leave. Leave the city- leave the pain- leave the responsibility. But I can't. Sometimes you've just gotta suck it up, and this is one of those times. I'm starting to miss the times when things were 'simpler,' so to speak. There were only twelve of us out there, and I didn't bear the responsibility to keep track of everyone. And, to top it all off, there might be some 'things' out there trying to suck people dry. Just what I needed. /  
  
Max continued to sit on the Space Needle, thinking about how her life could be any more screwed up. For once, she didn't here the footsteps coming behind her or the dark, shadowy figure standing behind her. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts.  
  
"Thought I might find you here." Angel said, making himself known.  
  
"Yeah? And just who the hell are you?" She didn't even bother turning around. She knew she could take him out sitting down. But she didn't feel threatened, either, like she thought she should.  
  
"Name's Angel." He answered, in a voice barely audible to any other person.  
  
"Angel? That's different." She said as she shrugged her head to one side.  
  
"So, 'Angel,' what do you want with me, or should I just through you off here right now?"  
  
"Go ahead. Try it. Might hurt a little, but it wouldn't kill me." Angel's voice was surprisingly aloof, which through Max.  
  
"What are you, invincible or something?" Angel had moved down beside her. The cold radiating from him was slightly unsettling.  
  
"Not completely, but it takes a lot more than a fall to kill me." He gave a little crooked half smile, as he laughed to himself. He wasn't going to presume he knew what she was thinking, like he had with Buffy. He wasn't sure what this girl knew, and wanted to keep it rather cool.  
  
/Who does he think he is? I'm half tempted to hurl him right now, to see if he's telling the truth. /  
  
"I'm sure I could have that arranged." She said wryly.  
  
"I'm sure you could too. Actually, that's kind of your job." He slipped the last part out under his breath. He hoped she hadn't heard this, but she had.  
  
"Umm, I don't think so. My job is to deliver packages, thank you very much." She shot him a 'Not-so-hot now, are we?' look.  
  
"I'm afraid there's a little bit more in store for you." He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to explain everything to her- he never was much with words.  
  
"You're the Chosen One."  
  
/Yeah. Some Sandemen or Sandman guy thinks I'm so special. Been there, heard that. /  
  
"Just because my DNA was spliced a little differently doesn't make me 'Chosen,' ok?" She was getting rather annoyed at people telling her how special she was.  
  
"DNA? This has nothing to do with your DNA. This has to do with your destiny."  
  
"My destiny is whatever I decide to do. Like me deciding to leave right now." She stood up and started to head inside. Angel quickly stood up to follow her.  
  
"Look, there might be some things you want to know." He continued following her until they were outside the base of the Needle.  
  
"Fine." She finally said after realizing that he probably wasn't going to give up soon.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him anxiously. There were a lot of things she'd rather be doing at the moment.  
  
"You're the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"I'm a what?" she said with a look of disbelief.  
  
"You're the vampire Slayer. The Chosen one of your generation. The one girl who can fight the demons. " Angel said this like it was no big deal. But he knew it was.  
  
"Listen mister. I don't know what you and the rest of your weirdo friends think, but I'm not this 'Chosen One' or anything. Got it?" The only demons she needed to fight were her own inner problems.  
  
Max didn't wait for a response. She quickly got back on her bike and drove away from him. She didn't need a bunch of whack-jobs calling her the 'Slayer.'  
  
Angel just stood there, not surprised at the response he received. This was going to take time. And he had an eternity of it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
More A/N: I keep writing chapter, but it seems to me like nothing is happening. It's really starting to aggrivate me. I have a feeling that this story is going to be very, incredibly long, just because I'm not very good at compressing ideas. Oh, yeah. Don't forget to R & R!  
  
angel_chic101@hotmail.com  
  
http://expage.com/page/baff 


End file.
